Don't Go
by CaptainP
Summary: Jackson solo estaba seguro de una cosa, se iría como cobarde antes de que fuera muy tarde. Scott no sabía la razón pero no quería que Jackson se fuera.
1. Don't go

**Disclaimer**: Ni la MTV ni Teen Wolf me pertenece.

**Note:** Uh.. tiene spoilers, slash, si no te gusta no leas.

* * *

**Don't Go**

"Just,_ please Jackson, don't go"_

Observó confundido como había un montón de cajas en la puerta de la casa de los Whittemore. Para luego observar aún más confundido como Jackson llevaba una caja al camión de mudanza que estaba aparcado frente a la casa. Se veía inexpresivo, pero Scott pudo sentir que estaba triste, como.. con el corazón roto. Y eso simplemente le llevó a cuestionar algo más ¿Jackson tenía corazón? vale, sabía que lo tenía, pero por favor, el chico parecía hecho de piedra. Y si no suiera las razones por la que dejó de ser el kanima no dudaría ni un segundo en responder que Jackson Whittemore no tenía corazón. O al menos no uno con el que pudiera amar o al cual implicarle cualquier sentimiento positivo.

"¿Que es todo esto?" pregunto con un deje de dolor.

"M-Me voy, mis padres quieren pasar una temporada en New York, y ya que nada me retiene, supongo que me iré con ellos" se encogió de hombros.

La verdad era que Jackson huía cual cobarde, o se atrevía a terminar con Lydia, mucho menos por las razones que tenía, incluso intentaba huir de la razón por la que quería terminar con Lydia. Y en ese momento solo quería que lo tragara la tierra. Si, últimamente estaba desarrollando sentimientos que no debería por McCall, y quería alejarse lo más posible para evitar que esos sentimientos fueran más. Porque ya le quitaba el sueño por las noches, y solo se sentía algo atraído por él. No quería averiguar lo que pasaría si terminaba enamorado de Scott, el cual en toda su vida jamás se fijaría en él, porque lo odiaba, era heterosexual y oh si, estaba completamente enamorado de Allison Argent.

"¿Te vas?" Scott sintió un nudo en el estómago y un repentino dolor de cabeza, todo sin una explicación.

Jackson deseó por un momento que ese _'¿Te vas?_' Fuese un _'quédate por favor_' pero eso ya sería mucho pedir. Asintió lentamente sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos, Scott abrió y cerró un par de veces la boca, finalmente la dejó cerrada y observó a Jackson fijamente, buscando su mirada. Jackson quería creer que él no quería que se fuera, pero Jackson era Jackson y si había algo que sabía hacer era crear paredes entre él y las personas, por lo que se obligó a pensar en que quería confirmar porque le alegraba que se fuese, y no por que desease que se quedara.

"¿Por qué?"

Jackson suspiró "No hay nada por lo que quedarme, no siento nada por Lydia, está claro que nadie me quiere en la manada" se encogió de hombros y bajó la voz _" tengo miedo"_ fue un susurro que normalmente nadie hubiese escuchado, pero olvidaba que Scott era un hombre lobo, como él, y lo logró escuchar.

"¿De qué?" susurró Scott.

No tenía idea de en que momento se habían acercado tanto, mucho menos de lo que lo impulsó a hacerlo, tal vez la mirada a sus labios que le dio Jackson por respuesta, que hubiese querido hacerlo desde hace un tiempo, que algo en su interior gritaba por ello, pero Scott terminó con la distancia entre ellos y besó a Jackson. Un beso lento, con muchos sentimientos, como si no hubiese nada luego del beso, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, aunque al fin y al cabo un simple beso, un dulce y tierno beso.

"¿Que?" fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar Jackson

"Solo, no te vayas Jackson, por favor" susurró Scott para luego irse.

Scott se había ido hace alrededor de cinco minutos y Jackson seguía de pie frente al camión, sin poder procesar completamente lo ocurrido, sin incluso entender si había sido real o un producto de su imaginación. Entonces sintió una mano en su hombro que lo sobresaltó, cuando se giró soltó el aire que sin darse cuenta estaba aguantando, era su padre.

"¿Listo?" su padre preguntó y Jackson se le quedó mirando

"Yo.."

* * *

No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía. Todo debía ser parte de una mala broma, _tenía_ que serlo. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, aún olía a Jackson, todo el lugar tenía su esencia. Levanto su mano con los dedos cerrados en forma de puño y la llevo a la puerta, la puso sobre ella, respirando pesadamente y fue a golpearla, sin embargo cuando su puño toco la puerta esta se abrió sola.

Asomó la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta, todo el lugar olía a Jackson, sin embargo la casa estaba vacía, sin un solo mueble en el lugar. Agudizó el oído, pero no escuchó ni un solo latido en la casa. Desesperado comenzó a buscar en cada una de las habitaciones, dejando para el final la que más temía. En ninguna estaba, ni había rastro además del olor, de que alguien hubiese estado ahí. Finalmente llegó a la habitación de Jackson, y como se temía todo estaba vacío, excepto por una nota pequeña en el piso. Respiró con pesadez mientras la veía, la esencia de Jackson era mucho más fuerte ahí.

_" Scott_

_ Lo lamento._

_ -Jackson"_

Esas eran todas las palabras que le daba Jackson de despedida, giró la nota esperando de forma desesperada encontrar algo más, pero no lo había más. Sabía que no lo tuvo que haber besado, que se espantaría, pero en el momento parecía lo indicado, y tampoco es como que pudiera realmente sentirse mal por el beso, había sido el mejor de su vida. Pero realmente su vida terminaba con ese beso, porque Jackson ya no estaba, se había ido. Y él estaba ahí, en el piso con la espalda apoyada en la pared y con la cara empapada por las lágrimas. Ahí terminaba todo. Todo lo que nunca empezó, todo lo que pudo ser. Debía ponerse de pie y evitar caer, pero por el momento se dejaría ser débil por un rato y derramaría las lágrimas que necesitaba derramar.

**Fin.**

* * *

_**N.A: **Really? creo que soy la única a la que le gusta esta pareja y la única que se puede ver tan afectada porque Jackson no vaya a estar en la tercera temporada, y bueno, me volví masoquista y escribí esto. Pero estoy pensando escribir una segunda parte para poder dormir, porque no me siento completa con este final -además me costo mucho escribirlo, y necesité mucho auto-control para no poner "Pero Jackson volvió al día siguiente, fueron felices para siempre hasta con hijos y casados" - así que si alguien lo lee ¿debería seguirlo? no tan cuento de hadas como lo de arriba, sino más real y con un final algo más feliz._


	2. Stay with me

_**Disclaimer:** ya saben que ninguno de los personajes es mío_

**Nota:**_ Insinuación de Smut y de sterek, leer la nota al final por favor_

* * *

**Stay with me**

_"You left, and took my smile with you"_

Nunca, en toda su vida se había sentido tan miserable, tan triste, tan melancólico, tan vacío. Era raro no sentir la mirada de Jackson, era raro pasar cada interminable día, sin ver una sola vez a Jackson, el cual lucía muy feliz en sus fotos, no es que Scott se hubiese metido al Facebook o twitter de Jackson, simplemente le aparecían en el inicio, claro está. Vale, eso no se lo creía ni el papa, pero bueno, Scott jamás aceptaría que se pasaba el día pegado en el computador pendiente de lo que Jackson hiciera.

Y ahí estaba, nuevamente frente a dilema de, '¿debería darle me gusta a su foto nueva?'. Y nuevamente parecía no obtener respuestas, escuchó que el Jeep de Stiles ya estaba cerca por lo que cerró el computador y se dejó caer en la cama, como si no hubiese estado en medio de una 'crisis' hace unos minutos, odiaba como se estaba poniendo, exactamente como una adolescente, una chica obsesionada con el chico lindo del colegio, eso no era algo que él haría, ni con Allison.

Y ahí estaba el nuevo problema, con Allison terminaron para siempre, y la verdad aquello no le afectaba, incluso lo agradecía, ya que podía decir que estaba triste por ello, pero podía engañar a Derek, Isaac, Boyd y Erica, pero Stiles no era tonto, sabía que había algo más y eso lo estaba preocupando. No podría mantener la mentira por mucho más tiempo.

"Me dices ahora lo que te pasa y no aceptaré la escusa barata de que estás así por Allison" ni siquiera un hola, ese fue el saludo de Stiles en cuanto entró

* * *

El día había comenzado mal, y aunque se convenció de que mejoraría, estaba destinado a terminar mal. Se había retrasado, su bicicleta estaba mala, y por si fuera poco justo antes de llegar al colegio -corriendo, sudado entero- pasó un auto que hizo que le saltara agua sucia encima, tal como en las películas. Pero respiró profundo y se convenció de que el día mejoraría. Por suerte a esa hora ya estaban todos en clases, por lo que nadie lo vio así, y tenía ropa en su casillero de repuesto, por lo que no tuvo que estar el resto del día con una polera empapada. Una vez estuvo cambiado caminó hasta el salón, y tocó la puerta, todo parecía mejorar, ya que el profesor lo dejó entrar. Entonces, volvió a la realidad, solo quedaba un banco vacío, y dos bancos más atrás, en la fila a su izquierda, estaba Jackson.

Caminó en silencio, evitando la mirada de Jackson, había esperado por este momento durante unos cinco meses, y en cuanto ocurría, no sabía como reaccionar. Sus sentimientos eran confusos, estaba feliz, mucho, pero muy molesto, más que eso, en verdad muy enojado con Jackson, tenía rabia, lo podía sentir en todo su cuerpo, y la verdad no le importaba en absoluto que él también pudiera sentirlo, es más, mejor si Jackson no lo buscaba para hablar por un tiempo, el tiempo suficiente para que él pudiese aclarar sus sentimientos. Intentó prestar la mayor atención posible, ya que se había propuesto mejorar sus notas. Pero podía sentir las miradas de Jackson, Stiles y Allison. Pero la más penetrante de todas era sin dudas la de Jackson, ya que Stiles y Allison lo miraban con más disimulación, alternando la vista entre él y el profesor. Mientras Jackson solo se dedicaba a mirarlo, a él, sin disimulación alguna, lo cual lo hacía sentir incómodo.

El timbre sonó y recogió sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo, atravesó la clase con cuidado pasando a llevar a algunas personas, y disculpándose sin prestar mucha atención. Llegó a su casillero y cambió los cuadernos, buscó a Stiles con la mirada, y al poco rato lo encontró, lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró lejos de todos. Stiles lo miró atento y Scott simplemente negó con la cabeza lentamente, entrecerrando levemente los ojos y mirando al piso, contarle a Stiles había sido más difícil de lo que creía. No por la reacción de Stiles -que no creía que fuese mala, desde que llevaba un par de semanas oliendo completamente a Derek- sino que porque ni el mismo podía definir lo que pasaba con Jackson, simplemente no podía.

"Ayúdame a evitarlo, solo necesito tiempo" fue todo lo que Scott dijo, Stiles asintió y volvieron a mezclarse con el resto.s

Sorprendentemente logró evitar a Jackson por el resto del día -aunque no fue fácil- pero sabía que no lo podría evitar por siempre. Así que cuando notó que Jackson lo seguía por la reserva no se molestó en ocultarse, aunque tampoco se detuvo ni disminuyó la velocidad, siguió caminando y llegó al lugar donde quería llegar, sonrió y se dejó caer en el piso, apoyando la espalda en un árbol. Cerró los ojos aclarando sus ideas y preparándose para lo que venía, enfrentar a Jackson. Cuando Jackson se sentó junto a él no se inmutó, lo veía venir de hecho. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados por un momento y finalmente cuando los abrió los fijó en Jackson con resignación. Sabía que debía decir algo, una disculpa, reclamar, cualquier cosa, después de todo él había sido el que besó a Jackson y no al revés, sin embargo había sido Jackson el que había dejado la ciudad y no él.

"Hola" fue todo lo que le dijo Jackson, Scott se mantuvo en silencio "¿Como has estado?" preguntó finalmente al darse cuenta de que no recibiría una respuesta por parte de Scott.

"¿Tu que crees?" le respondió Scott de mala gana

Hubo un silencio prolongado e incómodo, ninguno se atrevía a hablar, ni sabía que decir, Scott aún seguía intentado aclarar sus sentimientos ya que se sentía perdido. Ni siquiera podía seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos, aún seguía sin entender sus sentimientos por Jackson y eso que era prácticamente todo en lo que había estado pensando por un poco más de cinco meces,

"Por favor, sonríe" escuchó a Jackson susurrar con dolor, y entonces reunió toda la rabia y coraje que sentía y lo miró fijamente

"No puedo, ¿sabes por qué?" preguntó de manera brusca y Jackson negó lentamente y al ver a Jackson negando, viéndose tan pequeño y frágil lo comprendió "porque te fuiste, y te llevaste mi sonrisa contigo"

"Pero volví" fue la respuesta de Jackson, un susurro, como si Scott se fuese a romper si lo decía más fuerte.

"Tardaste mucho ¿que si encontré a alguien más?" lo miró fijamente "Alguien como Isaac"

Y cuando Jackson suspiró rendido, creyendo completamente que Scott estaba con Isaac, Scott lo comprendió todo, quería a Jackson, lo quería como nunca había querido a alguien y se sentía desesperado ante la posibilidad de perderle nuevamente, solo le importaba una cosa, no volvería a perderle. Impulsado por el nuevo descubrimiento terminó con la distancia que los separaba y unió sus labios, por segunda vez. En un principio Jackson se quedó estático, por lo que Scott rodeó el cuello de Jackson con sus brazos. Una vez que Jackson reaccionó Scott se atrevió a cambiar de posición, sin cortar el beso pasó una pierna sobre las de Jackson, quedando sentado sobre las piernas de este y puso sus manos en las mejillas de Jackson intensificando el beso ¿qué importaba si se había ido? en ese momento estaba ahí

* * *

Más tarde ese día ambos estaban en la habitación de Scott, Jackson se levantó y quedó sentado en la cama, cuando se estaba por poner la polera la mano de Scott lo detuvo.

"Quédate conmigo" murmuro Scott adormilado sin abrir los ojos "por favor, no te vayas"

"nunca más" respondió Jackson antes de volver a dejar la polera en el piso y volverse a acostar.

* * *

Y no le pongo fin porque... subiré más, me dio la inspiración en clase de historia, y tengo planeado unos cuantos capítulos más. En este orden.

**_*Together_**

**_*Forever_**

**_*Awkward_**

Y espero que me tengan paciencia, porque me demoro en pasar del escrito al computador.

**~reviews time.**

Raul Espina: Gracias, aquí está, me demoré pero mejor tarde que nunca.

Cat: Ow, lo lamento no fue mi intención hacerte sufrir, aquí ya subí :)

_PD: Si, tenía que poner mi insinuación de Sterek._


	3. Together

**Notes:** Me odiarán, lo sé. Pero tengo una excusa muy buena. (Also, me bloquee justo cuando me armé de valor para escribir este capítulo así que tuve que cambiar mi idea original)

**Advertencia:** _Tiene "lenguaje grosero" (en verdad es una palabra, pero aviso igual)_

* * *

**Together**

_"I love you, not her"_

Podía escuchar escuchar como de a poco el vecindario comenzaba a despertar, en la casa del frente alguien se bañaba mientras tarareaba una canción de los 90. Dos casas a su derecha alguien caminaba por la cocina, preparando desayuno seguramente. A su izquierda alguien le daba comida al perro mientras este bebía agua. Aunque nada le fascinaba tanto como el latido de Scott junto a él.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior rápidamente vinieron a su mente, recordó como de alguna forma llegó a la casa de Scott -específicamente a su habitación- y como éste saltó sobre él, como los besos aumentaron de intensidad, y antes de que se diese cuenta ambos estaban en la cama de este, ambos con el torso desnudo, recordó perfectamente el momento en que llevó su mano hasta el pantalón de Scott, y en el momento en que planeaba deshacerse de este, Scott cayó al piso. Ambos comenzaron a reír, Scott subió a su cama nuevamente y lo besó, tratando de retomar lo que estaban haciendo previamente, pero ninguno lograba reprimir las risas, por lo que el resto de la noche se la llevaron entre risas y besos.

En un momento de la noche Scott terminó por dormirse. Sin embargo cuando él se iba lo detuvo.

"¿Que pasa?" cuestionó Scott despertándose lentamente "Tu pulso está muy agitado, como si fueses a tener un ataque al corazón en cualquier momento"

Jackson sonrió mirando a Scott, lo besó con cuidado, como si se pudiese romper en cualquier momento.

"Es lo que tu provocas"

Jackson se giró, quedando sobre Scott, apoyó sus brazos a cada lado de Scott, y lo besó nuevamente, esta vez con mayor intensidad, mordió el labio de Scott y este gimió, estaban en su propio mundo, tan así que no se dieron cuenta que la madre de Scott, Melissa, se había despertado, y no solo eso, sino que abrió la puerta de la habitación de Scott, en el momento en que Scott soltaba otro gemido.

"Scott"

La voz de su madre lo hizo reaccionar y dejó de besar a Jackson, asomó su cabeza, aún estando abajo de Jackson, los ojos de su madre estaban abiertos en shock, y entonces se dio cuenta que tanto él como Jackson estaban con el torso desnudo, en su cama, y su madre seguramente creía que estaban completamente desnudos pues la frazada los cubría de la cintura para abajo, definitivamente su madre debía haber entendido mal.

"No es tan malo como parece" Scott salió de la cama, pero su madre salió de la habitación, por lo que Scott fue tras ella, mientras Jackson se dejó caer en la cama suspirando, con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

Había sido el día más agotador de su vida, no recordaba algún día como aquello, tuvo que comenzar el día con un charla muy incómoda con su madre, en la que ella terminó por decirle que no le importaba realmente si era gay, pero que de alguna forma terminó teniendo una charla sobre sexo y el hecho de que no debía tenerlo en la casa, y que debía ser cuidadoso y un montón de cosas más a las que realmente no les prestó atención pues estaba realmente incómodo y avergonzado.

El día se puso peor cuando llegó al colegio pues al parecer los profesores se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacer ese día las clases especialmente exigentes y terriblemente tediosas. Y como bonus para su pesar no tenía clases con Jackson en toda la mañana y Stiles no le dirigía la palabra desde el primer recreo, cuando Scott cansado de las constantes preguntas de Stiles sobre él y Jackson, le cortó preguntando por qué olía tanto a Derek, Stiles se puso completamente rojo y terminó por irse y desde entonces no le hablaba.

Cuando al fin la última clase de la mañana terminó -Scott no estaba seguro de si era Física o Química- salió lo más rápido del salón, guardó sus libros en su casillero y cuando se volteó, Allison estaba tras él, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

"Scott, no lo soporto más" Susurró acercándose incluso más "Quiero volver contigo" y antes de que Scott reaccionara Allison lo estaba besando.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, y alejó a Allison de inmediato, miró a su lado para ver como Jackson se iba molesto. De inmediato su corazón se aceleró, no había estado ni un día con Jackson y ya estaba arruinando todo, aunque técnicamente era su culpa, se abrió paso entre los estudiantes que pasaban por el pasillo, aunque realmente no eran muchos.

Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba Jackson lo detuvo y se miraron por un segundo.

"S-Si tu no quieres estar conmigo lo entiendo, después de todo, sabía que la querías a ella y no a m-" no pudo terminar de hablar pues Scott lo estaba besando.

"Yo te quiero a ti, no a ella" le dijo dulcemente con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, eso era obvio pues ¿como no preferirme? Soy yo"

"Cállate, arruinas el momento"

* * *

Jackson volvió a observar a Scott, lo llevaba mirando desde que se puso a hacer tareas, y era la quinta vez que fruncía el ceño en menos de una hora, y sabía muy bien que no era a causa de la tarea, había algo que no lo dejaba concentrarse, algo que le molestaba. Tranquilamente se acercó hasta donde estaba y giro la silla, se sentó en las piernas de Scott y lo miró atento.

"Jackson, ya te dije que tengo que hacer las tareas"

"No te dejaré hacerlas hasta que me digas que es lo que te molesta" Lo miró por unos segundos " No me digas que no es nada, porque te conozco y no me mientas, porque lo sabré"

"Tenías que ser un puto hombre-lobo" Se quejó y se quedó un momento en silencio "Es Stiles, le dije algo sobre Derek y desde entonces no me habla"

"Te aseguro que mañana volverá a hablarte" Jackson sonrió pensando en que si Stilinski no volvía a hablarle a Scott el podía obligarlo a hacerlo "Y ahora dime que más, porque se que no me contaste todo"

Scott abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, luego negó con la cabeza y miró sus manos. No estaba seguro si debía decirle a Jackson, o mejor dicho si debía preguntarle lo que había querido preguntarle a Jackson desde que se fue, finalmente decidió hacerlo, pues tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, y sabía que Jackson no lo dejaría terminar sus tareas si no le decía. Jackson hizo que Scott levantara la vista para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, le dio un leve beso en los labios y se quedó mirándolo esperando que hablase.

"Es solo, que quería saber.." Respiró profundo "¿por qué te fuiste?"

Jackson se rascó la nuca nervioso, casi deseaba no haber sido tan insistente. Pues era algo en lo que prefería no pensar.

"Y-Yo ten-" mordió su labio nerviosamente "Yo tenía miedo de decirles a mis padres que soy gay" lo dijo muy rápido y casi en un susurro, por suerte Scott logró entender lo que Jackson había dicho "Pero papá me encontró con un chico, en Londres, por lo que terminé contándoles, y luego les pedí si podía volver, y bueno, aquí estoy"

Scott sonrió. No era tan malo como supuso, y en verdad había tenido ideas que ahora que lo pensaba eran bastante tontas. No podía negar que el hecho de que Jackson había estado con otro chico lo ponía celoso, mucho más al pensar que tal vez había estado con más de uno, pero apartó la idea y se concentró en ese momento, en que lo único que importaba era que ambos estaban juntos, porque lo estaban ¿no?

"Jackson, ¿que somos?"

"Somos hombres-lobos"

* * *

Ok, lo lamento, pero me tuve que concentrar en mis estudios porque estaba bajando las notas, y luego cuando al fin pude escribir perdí mi cuaderno donde tenía esta historia escrita, y solo había pasado como tres párrafos de este capítulo al computador. Y tuve que escribir todo el capítulo de nuevo -entre eso tuve un bloqueo horrible- sigo sin encontrar mi cuaderno así que tendré que escribir TODO de nuevo. Y luego me enfermé, y sigo enferma, pero ya no es tan terrible. Tenía que escribir esa última parte así, pero en el siguiente capítulo Jackson se pondrá serio, y verán la reacción de Danny. (y como Plus, pondré una leve insinuación de Dethan, porque me están dando feelings)

Ahora responderé los reviews de quienes no tienen cuenta:

**Gabo:** Muchas gracias :D

**Yesmel**: Si me llegan, ¿no te llegó mi repuesta? Porque si quieres te puedo responder por aquí.

**Raul Espina:** Muchas gracias, es lo más lindo que me han dicho, espero no decepcionar con este capítulo. Lamentablemente ya había escrito la parte de Allison cuando leí tu review, pero me gustó así que tal vez la use en otro fic que estoy escribiendo ¿siii?

**Sonne:** Yo amo Scisaac son tan lindos, además la tercera temporada me ha echo amarlos más. (culpa de Isaac) Así que estoy trabajando en un One Shot de ellos.

**Yoda:** Gracias :)


End file.
